No Such Luck
No Such Luck is the first half of the first episode of season 5 of VeggieTales Kids. Major Characters *Bob the Tomato *Archibald Asparagus *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Mr. Jerrycone Minor Characters *Mr. Squashy *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *Mr. Nezzer *Madame Blueberry Cameo Appearances *Bob the Tomato's dad (1 line only) *Bob the Tomato's mom (silent) Plot At Good Health Elementary School, Mr. Squashy wraps up math class with one last word problem (Martin had 20 cookies. He gave half of the cookies to his brother Tom. How many cookies does Martin have left?) Bob the Tomato answers that half of 20 is 10. Mr. Squashy says that it's 100% correct. The bell rings, and Bob and Archibald walk to science class. They open the door and find Jimmy and Jerry. Much to Bob and Larry's surprise, they also find Mr. Jerrycone crying. Bob asks Mr. Jerrycone why he is crying, and Mr. Jerrycone explains that he's crying because his dog ran away from home. He tells the class that if his dog doesn't return by Monday, he will be very sad, because no one will get a chance to pet his dog if it stays missing. He then tells the class to hang on a second, and walks to the hallway sobbing. Bob then tells Jimmy and Jerry that he's sure Mr. Jerrycone's dog will return very soon. Jimmy says he hopes so, otherwise no one will pet the dog. Then Jimmy starts crying as well. Bob tells Jimmy that it's OK., but then he starts crying as well. Soon, everyone in the classroom is crying. Mr. Jerrycone returns and asks the students why they are crying. Bob answers that they all have sympathy for Mr. Jerrycone about his dog. Mr. Jerrycone is proud of them for caring about his dog by showing sympathy. Mr. Squashy then walks over to Mr. Jerrycone's class, and tells Mr. Jerrycone that he and Mr. Jerrycone live in the same house, so it's both his and Mr. Squashy's dog. He is determined to look everywhere for the dog to make Mr. Jerrycone happy. He then happily tells Mr. Jerrycone to keep his fingers crossed, and then closes the door. Mr. Jerrycone starts talking about the weather. He starts talking about the sun, and tells the students that the sun is full of Vitamin D. Then he talks about the 3 main types of clouds. Low level clouds, middle level clouds, and high level clouds. He tells the students that cumulus clouds are puffy white clouds that look like cotton balls, and that cumulus mean heap. Bob the Tomato's dad comes in the class and tell's Bob that he's sorry he forgot to give Bob his lunch, and that he'll talk to him later. He then closes the door. He tells them that if cumulus clouds continue to grow, they can turn into a cumulonimbus cloud, bringing tons of rain, thunderstorms, and occasionally tornadoes or hail. Next, Mr. Jerrycone talks about stratus clouds that are layered and look like a blanket that can cover the entire sky. He tells the class that if stratus clouds bring precipitation, they turn into a nimbostratus cloud, and nimbostratus clouds bring snow in the wintertime, especially when temperatures are at or below the freezing point. He tells the class that the only time nimbostratus clouds can bring rain, is if the temperatures are above the freezing point. He moves on to cirrus clouds, cirrocumulus, cirrostratus, and so on. Meanwhile, Jimmy Gourd gets a call from Mr. Squashy, who tells him that he saw the dog. Jimmy then raises his hand and tells Mr. Jerrycone that the dog is back. 5 minutes later, everyone pets the dog, and the episode fades out. Trivia * This is the first episode where Mark Rendall voices Bob the Tomato. * This is also the first episode where Brad Kavanagh voices Archibald Asparagus. * The background music at the end of this episode is the same background music used at the end of the Clifford the Big Red Dog episode, Cleo's Valentine Surprise. * The sound of Mr. Jerrycone crying in this episode, is recycled audio of Patrick Star crying from the SpongeBob SquarePants episodes, I'm With Stupid, and Big Pink Loser * The sound of Jimmy Gourd crying is recycled audio of Buster Baxter crying from the Arthur episode, Arthur's TV Free Week. * The sound of Bob the Tomato crying is recycled audio of Arthur Reed crying during a fantasy sequence from the Arthur episode, Is There a Doctor in the House. *This has the same title as an episode of the Loud House, albeit with a different plot. Category:VeggieTales Kids episodes